


They Protecc, They Attacc and They Fight Bacc

by pretending_icanwrite



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Arthur makes threats, Fluff, I Had To, Literally just 500 words of nothing, Pre WW1, Pre-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretending_icanwrite/pseuds/pretending_icanwrite
Summary: The Shelby boys have a word from their sister





	They Protecc, They Attacc and They Fight Bacc

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N is between 16 and 18 in this. Set 1913 before the war

It was heading into the late afternoon of another Thursday in Small Heath and the Shelby boys were lounging around the betting shop. John was dozing at his desk, Arthur was smoking and Tommy was enjoying a glass of whiskey in the solitude of his office. They were appreciating the quiet when the door was flung open.

“John! Arthur! Tommy’s office. Now,” snapped Y/N Shelby.

The 2 brothers exchanged a confused look before following their sister into Tommy’s office. She was John’s twin sister but they treated her like she was a lot younger. Tommy looked up from his glass to be greeted by 3 of his 5 siblings.

“To what do we all owe the pleasure Y/N?” He asked smoothly.

She rolled her eyes, “as if you don’t know Thomas.”

Arthur chuckled, “oh dear. Full name Tommy you must be in trouble.”

“You and all Arthur,” Y/N snapped.

John smirked, “okay what’s put a bee in your bonnet?”

“You 3,” she pointed the finger at them all accusingly, “have been threatening any lad who steps within a mile radius of me and I don’t appreciate it.”

Tommy couldn’t help but snort into his glass, “this is what you are all caught up about birdie? The fact that we are trying to protect you from all the bad people in this town?”

“Because we aren’t the bad guys,” chuckled Arthur.

Y/N glared at him, “you don’t get to laugh about this Arthur! You’re the worst of them! You actually threaten them, even carry it out while these 2,” she spun on her other brothers, “just allow you to do it.”

“What you have me do then huh?” Tommy pushed.

John nodded, “we can’t not protect you birdie. It’s our job to look after you and Ada.”

“You are well aware that I can take care of myself. After all who was it who taught me to shoot when I was 12, huh John? Who helped me learn to box Arthur? And who lets me handle parts of the business even though I’m younger than most people here Tommy?” Y/N snapped, “so don’t give me some bullshit about protecting me!”

John raised his hands in surrender, Arthur chuckled and Tommy took another drink of whiskey.

Y/N continued, “so I’m going out tonight and you 3 are going to sit in the Garrison with Pol and Ada and behave yourselves. If I get the slightest idea you have anyone tailing me I will kill you.”

Without waiting for an answer, Y/N stormed back out of Tommy’s office and back out into the Birmingham air.

Tommy turned to John, “You taught her to shoot when she was 12?!”


End file.
